Life Goes On
by duckiez143
Summary: Its been a year since Katey last had any contact with Javier and its been a year and a half since she left Cuba. A dance competition brings them together once again. Will they rekindle their love? Or does everything go wrong?
1. A Year And A Half Later

Ok well I'd just like to say that this is my first story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that you recognize  
  
Summary: Its been a year since Katey last had any contact with Javier and its been a year and a half since she left Cuba. A dance competition brings them together once again. Will they rekindle their love? Or does everything go wrong?  
  
OK! Now on with the story!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Katey hadn't heard from or contacted Javier for a year. While she still loved him very much her life got hectic and not only did she send less letters but the letters just stopped coming. She was now attending Radcliff like she had wanted to. Her major was Journalism; she also studied Afro-Cuban dance, Latin Ballroom and Spanish. Also on top of working at the local dance studio she raised two beautiful children named Javier Diego Suarez and Havana Nicole Suarez. So here she was reading her last letter from Javier.  
  
My Dearest Katey,  
  
How are you doing? I can't help but miss you and think of our wonderful times at La Rosa Negra. Castro's rule on us is just as bad as Batiste's if not worse, but I just can't seem to leave here. I am taking classes at the local university. I still dance but none of my partners can compare to you. No one has been able to take our spot as the King and Queen of La Rosa Negra.  
  
How are Suzie and your parents doing? I hope that they are well. Mother is doing fine but Carlos was killed last week in a fight. Mama is taking it as best as she can. Rafael and Chabe don't really know what's going on. Well I must go now. I love you with all my heart!  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Javier  
  
She had written back but never got any letters from him again.  
  
"Mama?" Katey looked over to see Javier Jr. crawling over to her . He was a spitting image of Javier; he has the same boyish features that Javier does but the only difference is that he has Katey's blue eyes. Now Havana is a mix of both Katey and Javier, she's got Katey's blonde hair and facial features while she has Javier's eyes and dark skin.  
  
"Hey Baby! Wanna see your Papi?"  
  
Katey picked Javier up and put him in his walker so she could go get the projector, the film reel and Havana.  
  
After getting everything all situated she put the movie on and watched her mom primping her hair, Susie smile, her and Javier dancing at the Latin Ballroom Finals until the fight started, finally came the part where she and Javier became the King and Queen of La Rosa Negra.  
  
"That's your Papi and I dancing. I know that your too young to understand this and why he isn't here but it won't hurt for you to see him. Come on lets get you two cleaned and dressed"  
  
Katey had only taken 3 months off from school and was now raising the babies her self with a little help from her parents…. mainly babysitting.  
  
A little while later Katey was dropping the twins off at her parents so she could go to school and then to work. She worked at a places that specializes in different styles of dancing like Latin Ballroom, Afro-Cuban, and Mexican styles of dance. She instructed Latin Ballroom and Afro-Cuban.  
  
"Katey?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Are you going to be competing in the World Latin Ballroom Dancing Competition? You know since its being held in Boston this year."  
  
"I don't think I am Professor. I don't have a partner plus while I may teach and study Latin Ballroom, I stopped dancing in competitions about a year and a half ago."  
  
"O.. well if you decide to but you still don't have a partner the organization that is holding it will be holding a special dance for people to choose a partner at"  
  
"Ok I'll think about it thank you"  
  
After class was finished she headed to work where there was talk about the competition all around. Katey couldn't help but miss Javier then.  
  
OK! So please please please please tell me what you think about this!! Its my first story and I have no beta so I don't know if its good or if it sucks!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading this!!!!  
  
LOVE,  
  
duckiez143 


	2. Life In Cuba

Yep this is the second chapter!!! Mwhahahahahaha its no wonder I havnt gotten ne review then again I just put my first chap upp mwhahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: read it in the first chap  
(A/N all spoken in Spanish)  
  
"Javier! Javier WAKE UP! You're going to be late for work!" Mrs. Suarez was yelling into her son's ear but he still hasn't woken up. Well now she was gonna get him is the evil way. ::SPLASH::  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! Mother! What was that for!?" Javier yelled  
  
"Well you wouldn't get up for work so I had to take drastic measures"  
  
" Ok, ok I'm up now"  
  
" Good Now hurry up or you'll be late"  
  
Javier still worked in the same chop shop as he did a year and half ago. He had lost contact with Katey 6 months after she left, even though he kept sending letters he never got any back.  
  
After work he headed to college where we studied Latin Ballroom as a major and took world politics. Even though he didn't like speaking openly about politics he found them very interesting. There was a buzz around Latin Ballroom class about a competition that was going to be held in the US this year. Only the best dancers at the college will be chosen to go.  
  
HMMM mabey I will get chosen…… no probably not I am not good enough for it, o well I will try out any way. Plus its not like Katey is going to do the competition. MIERDA! I don't have a partner! I will have to find one in the US if I get chosen  
  
Soon class was over and he had signed up to try out to go.  
  
"Chabe where is Rafael?"  
  
"He is at the market with Mama"  
  
"Ok. Well would you like to go for a walk with me? We will leave a note for them."  
  
"OK! Let me get my shoes and we'll leave"  
  
"ok"  
  
After their walk they returned home for dinner with Mrs. Suarez and Rafael. Dinner gave Javier time to think about what will happen if he gets chosen to go to Boston. He knows that Katey is living there but he will not go there to look for her. She probably doesn't even want to see him since she had stopped writing him so long ago. 


	3. Preperations

HEYYY! Thank you guys for the reviews! They mean allot to me!!  
  
Thanks bon and yeah I can't spell lol  
  
Keiran Dragon- thank you for replying I'm glad that u think its cute how I named then he he I felt that they needed his last name and not miller it gives the a little more of their father  
  
Musique- Mabey isn't a person lol the title was supposed to be Life goes on…. Mabey lol and thank you for thinking my story is great and yeah the second chap was kinda rushed thanks for replying tho!!  
  
Disclaimer-refer to chapter one  
  
Now to the story  
  
A week had gone by normally for Katey and now she was contemplating trying out for the competition just to see if she would make it, but first she needed a partner. Which means that she has to sign up for the dance that will help her find a partner. Life will be hectic for her between school, work, the babies, and now the dance but she'll manage like she always does.  
  
Now she decided to call Suzie to see if she could watch Javier and Havana the night of the dance.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Suz! Listen I need to ask you a favor if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"No just ask away!"  
  
"Ok well would you and Tommy mind watching the twins in a few weeks for a night?"  
  
"Sure! What for?"  
  
"Well I'm trying out for the World Latin Ballroom Dance Competition and I need a partner so I have to go to a dance that their having to help people find a partner."  
  
"REALLY?! Wow that's great! I'm sure you'll find a partner in no time!"  
  
"Yeah… but none will fit with me as well as him…."  
  
"O hunny…. I know but you just have to move on for both you and the babies but don't ever forget to tell them about them."  
  
"Yeah you're right Suz thanks. Listen I have to go cook some dinner while the twins are still napping."  
  
"OK bye I love you"  
  
"Bye bye love you 2"  
  
After Katey got off the phone she broke down into tears once again at the thought of Javier. She just couldn't help it. She quickly wiped her eyes and fixed her dress, she then started dinner for her self and got Javier and Havana's bottles ready. The babies got up from their nap and Katey fed them their bottles and ate her dinner.  
  
After dinner she decided to take the twins for a walk by the Charles River. She got them ready for a walk and was sure to bring a blanket because although it was summer it would soon get a little chilly. She hadn't noticed how long they walked for until she got home and she looked at the clock and saw that it was nine, she had left at six. O well because she was able to just think about things that had been bothering her. The twins had fallen asleep on the walk, so she put them into their cribs and took a nice long shower then went to bed.  
  
The next morning at college she took the liberty of signing up for the dance to find a partner. She felt happy that she had finally signed up.  
  
(A/N this is now switching to Javier in Cuba and everything is once again spoken in Spanish unless it says other wise)  
  
Javier wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got to the U.S. or how he was going to find a partner. Also he was worried about leaving his mother, Chabe and Rafael. He would be leaving in just 3 days time so he had little time to figure this all out.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Javier?"  
  
"When I leave for the U.S. would you, Chabe and Rafael like to come and stay with me for the month before the competition?"  
  
"O, Javier. We can't just pack up and leave! Who will pay for the house and keep it clean?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while now. Mabey we can sell the house and move to America permanently? I know that this is your home and its mine, Chabe's and Rafael's also but it would be for the best if we did move."  
  
"When do we have to sell the house then?"  
  
"In order for us to get the money we need for the plane tickets and a new house in America we would need to sell it tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW? So we would need to pack our things tonight after dinner and the sell the house tomorrow? Most likely sell it to Castro? O I don't know about this, Javier."  
  
"Please Mama? It would be so much better for all of us!"  
  
"Ok, ok we'll do it."  
  
"Thank you! I promise life will be better!"  
  
That night Javier and Mrs. Suarez began packing the house up to ship it to America. They only packed the most treasured and needed things.  
  
The next morning Javier went to the local government place and ask how much would the give him for is house. They told him 15,000$. This was more than he expected and was happy for that. He went home with the money hidden in a back pack so he wouldn't be robbed. He showed his mother the money and took their stuff to the post office to send to the hotel they would be staying at for a few days.  
  
Chabe and Rafael were kind of disappointed that they were leaving but didn't really know what was going on. Javier had gone to work and told them that he was quitting and moving to America. Also he had gone to College and filled out forms to transfer to Umass Boston to continue his studies. All in all his life was going pretty good right now. Only one thing was missing…. His Katey.  
  
The next morning for all of them was hectic. Between getting all of the bags to the cab and then getting the sleep children to the cab it was very busy. The plane ride took about 8 hours so the children could sleep.  
  
Finally they arrived in Boston and got their stuff and went to the hotel which was right in the middle of Boston. Javier had to go to Umass Boston and then look for a job. He got all registered at Umass and then found a job at the Blackthorn Bar as a bar tended every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights working from 6P.M. to 3A.M.. it will be good money for him. 


	4. Getting Ready For the Dance

OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I have had such a long and hectic few months..... I had a close friend die, lots of family problems, school work, problems w/ the law, and relationship problems.... please for give me lol!!!! 

thank you : peachie1st, IluvPaulWalker6688, Scary-As-Hell, and melodieeidolem for reviewing

woohoo! I'm baaaaak!! hehe cookies to those of you who reviewed!!

now on to the story!!!

* * *

The next few weeks had gone by quickly for both Javier and Katey. 

Javier, Mama, Chabe, and Rafael have been slowly settling into life in Boston. It is much different from that of the life in Havana. Chabe Goes to Elementary school and is in 1st grade while Rafael is in a local pre-school. Mama works as a maid in the Hotel they first stayed in. They now have a nice little apartment in the North end of Boston. Javier has been working is butt off in school and at the bar. He gets along with most people he meets there his favorite to costumers are the two kids named Pat and Mike, they have become quick friends and even Mama likes them. Javier has yet to see Katey but he is too busy to go out looking for her so maybe when the time comes he will see her again. Javier uses is breaks and the end of the night to practice dancing for the competition and for the dance to find a partner.  
Katey's life has been very hectic since signing up for the competition. She has no free time to do anything fun any more, either she is working at the dance studio, going to her regular classes plus some extra ones, or she is taking care of Javier Jr. and Havana. Now its not like she minds doing all of this but she wishes that she could have one night off but Suzie and her parents are busy all the time and can not baby-sit. The dance to find a partner is only 5 days away and she has yet to find a dress for it. She calls Suzie up to see if she wants to go shopping with her to look for a dress.

Katie: Hey Suzie! Suzie: Hey Katey… what's up?  
K: Oh nothing the same old' you know? Well any ways I was thinking about going out to look for a dress in a few minutes do you want to come help me?  
S: yeah! Of course I want to come with you!  
K: Okay, I'll be at your house in like five minutes to get you

Katey goes and picks up Suzie. She takes them to the South Shore Plaza and they spend hours looking for the perfect dress. Just about when the twins were getting restless they found it! It's a black halter top style cock-tail dress. The neck line plunges down to the middle of her breast. It doesn't look slutty though it looks perfect. Around the neck line are small metallic jewels. The hem of the dress is crooked and on the right side it starts at mid-thigh and gradually gets longer till on the left side it ends at right below the knee. All in all it is a very pretty dress. She also bought some black strapy sandals to go with is and some simple cheap but nice looking jewelry . She would look perfect in this dress come the night of the dance.

Finally it is the night of the dance and both Javier and Katey are running around trying to get ready.

Javier is dressed in a nice black suit and his hair is messed up but still looks perfect.

Katey is in the black cocktail dress and has her hair in a bun with a few pieces left down framing her face.  
When Javier arrives at he dance he is directed to a table where he gives his name, age, and height. He is then given a number, which is 13, and a list of numbers which will b the people he is to dance with. Katey goes through the same process when she arrives and her number is 63.

After two hours of dancing neither of them had been able to find the right partner so their only hope was the last person on their list. Javier's person on his list had the number 63 while Katey's had the number 13. Little did they know that they would be each others last partner.

The dance floor was made dark again so that only the numbers on the persons back could be read because they were glow in the dark so nobodies identity was revealed before the dancing started.

Javier and Katey found each other at last but did not even know it

Katey recognized Javier's voice but couldn't quite seem to place it.

Javier on the other hand recognized Katey's voice right away but didn't say anything in fear of scaring her away.

The song "Do You Only Want To Dance" came on. Just by habit they both automatically went into their routine from the competition in Havana. The onlookers were so surprised at how well these two danced together and how choreographed it looked. When the lights came on all Javier and Katey did was stare into each others eyes till the very end of the song. At the end of the song Katey couldn't even speak because she was so happy that she had finally found Javier. Javier was the first one to speak.

Javier: KATEY? Is it really you?

Katey: Yes its me…. But Javier why are you here , in Boston I mean?

Javier then went into the whole story and how they ended up here.

Katey: O Javier I'm so sorry about Carlos….. Since its only 8 Would you like to come back to my place for a little while? I've got some things to talk to you about.

Javier did not like the sound of that but agreed any way. He would do anything just to be able to spend time with his Katey.

Katey brought Javier back to her apartment. When they got there they found what looked like just Suzie watching the beginning of the final dance at La Rosa Negra. Katey knew better though. She knew that the twins were sitting with her and watching the Mama and Papi dance.

Katey: Hey Suzie

Suzie: O hey Katey. Back so soon? Did you have any luck?

Javier (with deep Spanish accent): Hey Suzie

Suzie suddenly turns around to see Javier standing there with that stupid smile of his on his face. She gets up with the twins in he arms and hands Javier Jr. off to Katey.

Suzie: O MY GOSH! Javier! You're here! Wow this is weird hehe and after I've just been watching you to dance with the little ones here

Javier: Suzie? Are they yours?

Suzie: Me? O gosh no, no there Katey's…. Wait I mean she didn't tell you?

Katey: No, Suzie I haven't told him yet but I will now.

Javier: o great your married or you've found some one else. It's okay I'm just going to let my self out. Bye Katey I love you. Bye Suzie. Bye little ones

Javier turned to leave but Katey was to quick for him.

Katey: NO! Javier I'm not married nor have I found some one elsse so just please sit down and I'll explain.

Javier: Okay.

Katey: Suzie bring Havana over here please. Javier I would like for you to meet you Papi.

Javier: What? My Papi?

Katey: No Javier not you. Javier Jr. this little boy. He is you son and Havana is your daughter. I know it's a lot to spring on you just when we've found each other but I felt that you needed yo know.

Javier: o0o0o well hello there little Javier and Havana. I am your Papi and I will never leave you again. Katey what are their full names?

Katey: Well Javier's is Javier Diego Suarez Jr. and Havana's is Havana Nicole Suarez. And your name is on both of their birth certificates. I wanted them to have a father and have a part of you.

* * *

Mwahahaha that's the end of this chapter and I promise ill update sooner then before!  
Love,  
duckiez143 


End file.
